Love of Delusion
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: Begitu dan seperti biasa. Di hari Sabtu dan Minggu malam, berikut hari esok dan seterusnya kegiatan mereka akan berlangsung. Sampai dimana salah satu dari mereka mengakhirinya. [KrisHun. Yaoi/Shounen-ai. Angst.]


**Title : Love of Delusion**

**By : Hyun Hiroshi**

**Main Pair : KrisHun**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris and Other**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI (BoysLove), Alur super cepet, gax sesuai EYD, TYPO (s)**

**Disclaimer : FF asli seribu persen punya saya, Kris juga punya saya(?) Apalagi Sehun punya saya banget(?). Jangan protes! dan satu lagi.. Saya adalah saya, saya itu punya orang tua saya! :p**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry** : Begitu dan seperti biasa, di hari sabtu dan minggu malam, berikut hari esok dan seterusnya kegiatan mereka akan berlangsung. Sampai dimana, salah satu dari mereka mengakhirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gx suka? langsung OUT aja!

.

.

.

.

.

Hyun Present

.

.

* * *

><p>Udara masih terasa panas.<p>

Angin di luar sana hanya mampu menyisakan kabut debu di tiap sudut bangunan itu.

Sementara langit hitam ternodai bintang di cakrawala, mengantar nyaris seluruh insan penghuni bumi untuk tidak menginjakan kaki mereka selain dalam tempat perlindungan masing-masing.

Menciptakan atmosfir berbeda di tiap harinya, dengan nyanyian nyaring serangga nokturnal tak mampu menarik atensi mereka terhadap malam yang selalu berakhir dengan keadaan sunyi senyap.

Daun-daun kering berwarna merah kecoklatan masih berserakan, mengotori halaman hingga menumpuk di beberapa sisi banguan mewah yang mulai dipenuhi benang laba-laba di langit-langitnya.

Jendela kumal dengan ukuran tak jauh lebih kecil dari pintu kaca di sampingnya. Memperkuat opini orang lain mengenai rumah itu yang tengah terbengkalai dan ditinggalkan sang penghuni.

Apalagi desain eksterior rumit yang tak lagi terawat.

Jika kebanyakan orang akan menganggap bangunan dengan arsitektur eropa itu tak lagi dihuni, maka bagi lelaki berperawak jangkung itu tak menjadi kendala. Sosok pemilik permata sewarna lelehan karamel yang menjadi tuan dari bangunan rumah di sudut jalan itu tak mengambil masalah dengan apa yang dianggapkan orang.

Lelaki itu adalah sosok asing.

Sosok berperawak jangkung bernama Wu Yi Fan. Namun ia lebih sering di panggil Kris.

Lelaki blasteran asal Cina-Kanada yang dengan lantang menyatakan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang kalangan yang dapat di kritik perihal apapun, terlebih mengenai_ pribadinya yang sekarang_.

Selain bocah yang sudah dua tahun terakhir bersamanya tentu saja. Ia tidak pernah mendengarkan saran siapapun, termasuk kerabat dekat, teman, maupun pasangan suami istri yang ia sebut sebagai awal dari hidup.

Tirai plastik nyaris tak berwarna mendukung pasang netranya leluasa menatap lingkungan kering berlatar gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit dari jendela kaca kamarnya di lantai dua.

Musim panas di penghujung agustus kali ini memang tak menyisakan hal terlalu berarti. Selain tubrukan angin gerah dengan segala keangkuhannya yang dapat membuat sesak organ respirasi siapa saja yang memaksa bekerja.

Hanya itu.

Tak ada lagi.

Lenguhan nafas bosan lolos dari kukungan belahan daging merahnya, hingga meninggalkan samar jejak embun di setiap inci dinding transparan berbahan biji plastik di depannya -yang terjamah oleh _karbon dioksida_nya yang hangat menerka.

Detik dentingan jarum jam sederhana menggantung di beberapa saat, tak terlalu terdengar ketika ia tak pernah berucap suara sejak ia memasuki ruangan.

Mati.

Jam dindingnya memang telah mati, tak lagi bergerak dan mengingatkannya perihal waktu kapan ia harus bekerja, kapan ia harus makan, kapan ia harus menjalankan rutinitasnya.

Sejak empat bulan terakhir.

Dan sejak itu pula kekosongan sudah menjadi makanan di tiap harinya.

Perlahan jemarinya terangkat, menggoreskan ujung telunjuknya di sisa samar pada tirai dan menuliskan sesuatu. Bukan tulisan, melainkan coretan tangan abstrak.

Tak berbentuk.

"Aku.. lapar."

Sosok rupawan itu akhirnya mengurai kalimat. Namun tatapnya masih menjalan pada apa yang terpampang di balik jendela. Memaksa sosok lain dengan tubuh kecilnya yang tengah terbaring di ranjang seberang bergumam.

Netra seindah ribuan sorot _lightstick _di festival tahun baru_._

Sewarna _Hazelnut._

"_Bagaimana jika _dia_ datang kemudian marah dan menceramahimu lagi_?"

Kris, sosok dengan pahatan sempurna di wajahnya menoleh.

Membiarkan sesuatu di balik kaca kotornya yang tak lagi menarik, dan lebih memilih menatap sengit tubuh cantik berbalut kulit secerah rembulan yang barusan menyapa netra kembarnya di langit sana.

Bocah berusia dua belas itu bergerak kecil.

Membenahi diri dengan menyender pada sandaran ranjang kemudian kembali menggerakkan permata _hazel_nya hingga bertemu dengan pasang netra sewarna karamel yang balik menatapnya.

"Kau tak bermaksud mumbuatku _marah _ bukan, Oh Sehun?"

"_Tidak, Wu Fan-ge_."

Kris tersenyum.

Jawaban singkat tanpa nada tersebut adalah sebuah hipnotis, hingga tungkai jenjangnya tanpa sadar tertarik, meminimalisi jarak antara mereka secara perlahan.

Mengabaikan tubuh kecil itu yang jelas tak sepadan dengan miliknya. Ia mulai bergerak menaiki tempat di mana tubuh itu tetap menggodanya.

Meski diam sekalipun.

Pasang lengan Kris perlahan mengambang. Hingga jatuh tepat melingkari pinggang ramping Sehun sebelum kemudian menariknya, mendudukan tubuh kecil _adiknya_ itu di kedua pangkal pahanya.

Begitu dan seperti biasa, di hari sabtu dan minggu malam, berikut hari esok dan seterusnya kegiatan mereka akan berlangsung panas, melampaui udara sekitar ruangan yang menjadi saksi rutinitas mereka.

Hembusan angin pembawa debu tak sengaja menyapa bingkai ventilasi jendela hingga menerbangkan tirai yang menyisakan alunan gemerisik melodi. Dipadukan dengan suara lain dari gesekan daun pohon _maple_ di luar sana.

Saat kedua belah bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Memanjakan satu sama lain.

Membuat iri setiap apa yang mereka hiraukan.

Mengabaikan setiap ketukan desau udara yang memaksa mengacau.

Kemudian berakhir dengan tumpukkan pakaian di bawah sana yang menjadi jawaban atas apa yang Kris inginkan.

Tangan Kris tak henti bergerilya mengerayangi Sehun yang sedari awal ditindihnya. Sementara, Kris bisa merasakan bagaimana detik waktu saling mendukung. Mendukung aksi belahan bibirnya agar tak sebentar dalam mengoyak isi dari bibir tipis manis bocah bermarga Oh itu. Jemari Kris sibuk dengan sesuatu yang menjadi milik Oh Sehun. Sesekali Kris _mendengar_ Sehunnya melenguh tertahan ketika jemari terpanjangnya menusuk-nusuk daging kenyal yang tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun. Dan hanya Kris yang boleh melakukannya.

Seperti itu rutinitas mereka selama empat bulan terakhir ini.

Tak ada lagi.

Hingga suara daun pintu yang diputar membuatnya refleks menoleh. Memaksa iris karamel kembarnya dipertemukan dengan sosok pria yang tengah berdiri mematung.

Refleksi shock amat kentara di wajah berbingkai kantung mata milik sosok itu.

Kelima jemarinyapun menutup mulutnya rapat. Dijajakan dengan tubuh naked Kris, memacu aliran darahnya berkumpul di satu tempat yang membuat rona wajahnya merah matang.

Sama hal yang dilakukan sebelumnya, pria bertubuh atletis itu akhirnya berbalik dan membanting pintu hingga debaman menggema di setiap sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

"Maaf"

Sosok disampingnya menoleh dengan cepat.

Ia hentikan jemarinya di sendok kecil yang sedari tadi mengaduk gelas berisi cairan pekat akan warna coklat hitam.

Masih mengepulkan uap asap dingin.

"Sehun lagi?"

"Seharusnya aku mengunci pintunya, benarkan?"

Pria itu tersenyum getir.

Manik dengan bingkai bundar kehitaman itu kembali menyusur, mengikuti pusaran kecil yang dibuatnya sendiri di gelas berleher yang masih ia genggam.

Ia sangat tahu diri.

Kris sekarang bukanlah pemuda rupawan penuh wibawa dengan senyum sopan yang akan dilontarkan pada kerabat yang ia hormati.

Seperti dulu.

Saat Kris masih menjalani hidup 'normal'nya.

Dan ia harus mengerti. Setelah empat bulan lamanya, ia masih harus mentolelir apa yang terjadi.

Memahami Kris adalah hal terbaik.

...

_"__Dia harus disingkirkan, atau Kris akan selamanya seperti itu."_

_"__Kris sendiri yang harus melakukannya."_

_"__Buat seolah dia mengulang kejadian sama."_

...

"Kris maaf. Tapi.. apa tak ada rencana untuk meneruskan perusahaanmu lagi? Kau tak bisa selamanya berdiam diri di rumah bukan?"

Hening.

Kris tak menjawab.

Tao, nama pemuda yang masih setia untuk _mengunjunginya_ itu tak dapat membaca raut wajah Kris.

Terlampau datar.

Ia perhatikan netra karamel Kris kini lebih tertarik akan lantai marmer di antara celah tungkai jenjangnya yang saling berdampingan.

...

_"__Pewaris tunggal keluarga besar Wu ternyata seorang pedofillia."_

_..._

Kepulan uap dingin itu sedikit menyingkir ketika desau nafas Tao menyapu. Menyingkirkan eksistensi pada setiap hawa sejuk yang ditimbulkan. Saat Tao menghela nafasnya.

Kejadian seperti ini sering terulang.

Namun Tao terkesiap. Saat didapatinya wajah Kris begitu dekat. Hingga memacu organ berdenyut di balik rusuknya bekerja di atas normal.

Terlalu tiba-tiba.

Wajah Kris sangat dan terlalu tak terlampau jarak.

Jujur, ia selalu merindukan momen seperti ini. Namun Ia menangkap dari iris membunuh 'rekan'nya itu adalah tatap mengintimidasi. Bukan kata ketertarikan yang selalu di dapatnya seperti sebelum empat bulan ini.

Seperti sebelum insiden yang menimpa bocah kecil itu terjadi.

"Ma-maksudku.. Kris kau- eumm.. Sehun harus kau biayai bukan?"

Keheningan kembali mengalun.

Mengikis rasa percaya dirinya perlahan.

Tao menunduk saat wajah Kris beralih menghadap benda elektronik tipis yang terpasang di dinding pembatas ruang tengah dengan ruang tamu di depan sana.

Kris tersenyum.

Refleksi akan dirinya yang selalu menampilkan senyum teramat berarti.

Tao ingat ketika liburan musim panas tahun lalu Kris memberikan sebuah hadiah berupa boneka setinggi satu meter kepada Sehun. Dan bocah kecil itu sangat menyukainya, hingga kemana pun ia pergi akan tersampir boneka seukuran tubuhnya itu berada di pelukan hangat dada kecilnya. Membuat keyakinan Kris semakin tinggi.

Keyakinan bahwa perasaan seorang berdosa itu adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Hak nya.

"Ini. Aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan ini."

Ujar Tao pada akhirnya. Ditangan berjari lentiknya sudah ada benda pipih panjang berbalut kain. Tao merasa cukup dengan keadaan mengerikan ini. Terlebih pada kenyataan bahwa pria berkelopak hitam itu sangat dan mengutuk apa yang orang lain sebut sebagai _kecanggungan._

"Jangan dibuka selain dalam kamarmu."

Tao mengambil tempat di atas meja berselimut debu di depannya untuk meletakkan benda itu, berikut minuman dingin di tangannya. Nyaris kehilangan selera.

Kemudian ia beranjak.

Ia berniat pulang sebelum Kris kembali berujar.

"Tao ssi."

Dan apa yang diucapkan Kris barusan merupakan bukti atas pembenaran argumennya.

Dugaan bahwa Kris sekarang bukan orang yang sama.

Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia mendengar kekasihnya itu memanggil dirinya dengan sapaan formal. Seresmi apapun pertemuan mereka, ia bersumpah ia tak pernah mau mendengar Kris memanggilnya seperti itu.

Terlalu asing.

Dan dingin.

"Ye.."

Tao menoleh.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sehun sudah menungguku."

.

.

.

"Aku mohon, kau harus menghabiskannya. Untuk hari ini saja."

Sosok berperawak jangkung itu menunggu jawaban, namun hingga menit ketika sup rumput laut di mangkuknya nyaris tandas, masih sama.

Sama hal ketika ia mendudukan tubuh kecil itu di kursi seberang meja makan.

Diam, bocah kecil itu tetap pada pendirian, tak membuka suara.

Kris menghela nafas. Sendok terakhir yang hendak masuk mulutnya terhenti ketika Sehun hanya menatap kosong kearahnya. Tak sama sekali menyentuh makanan.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah lagi makan masakanku. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja."

Seperti biasa, dan selalu begini. Sejak empat bulan terakhir ini pula, Kris jarang mendengar Sehunnya berucap bahkan sekedar bergumampun hanya pada saat tertentu saja.

Saat tak ada orang lain mungkin.

Kris bergerak. Sup di mangkuk keramiknya telah benar-benar tandas. Menyisakan buliran yang menjadikan setiap lekuk wadah serta sendok mengkilap itu lembab berair.

Ia meraih tissue lantas membersihkan mulutnya perlahan. Diliriknya Sehun yang masih pada posisi semula. Tak berubah sejak Kris meletakan mangkuk yang sama dengan miliknya sebagai jatah sarapan Sehun. Bocah itu seolah tak lagi hidup.

Sup di mangkuknya pun masih ber_volume_ sama.

Utuh tak terjamah.

"Kau memang keras kepala Hunna."

.

.

.

Udara masih tetap sepanas terik di pantai.

Desau angin pembawa ribuan helai dedaunan kering berikut debu dan asap kasat mata lainnya masih tak memberi pengaruh berarti pada pagi ini.

Termasuk pada sosok tampan yang tetap meneteng tangan bocah kecil di samping kanan. Memasang wajah yang jarang orang lain temukan. Hari ini Kris mengajak Sehun keluar. Kris memegang _cup bubble tea_ di tangan kirinya, berusaha membujuk Sehun agar menerima minuman segar berbulir hitam favorit bocah itu.

"Ku pastikan ini yang terakhir. Aku tak akan membawamu keluar lagi."

Mentari mulai menunjukkan eksistensi.

Perlahan muncul beriringan dengan kepulan awan seputih kapas yang perlahan beranjak tertiup angin gusar. Sementara tangan Kris masih terangkat. Tak mau menyerah akan rajukan adik kecil itu.

"Jangan membuatku marah."

Tangan Sehun tertarik cepat. Ditarik oleh tangan Kris yang berusaha memberikan gesture menggenggam pada jemarinya di cup bubble tea.

Berhasil.

Dan Kris berhasil membuat Sehun menerima syarat maafnya.

Wadah tabung itu tertahan di tangan Sehun lama, memberi arti bahwa usaha Kris tidak sia-sia. Sehun tak lagi marah karena telah ia bawa ke taman. Kris tahu, dan Kris tak hiraukan hanya untuk satu hari ini. Sehun memang bukan orang yang suka keramaian. Dan Kris ingin bocah itu merasakan bahwa taman bukanlah tempat yang buruk untuk di kunjungi ketika liburan musim panas mulai berakhir.

Setidaknya ia ingin melihat bocah itu tersenyum.

Bukan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang selalu membingkai setiap harinya.

Untuk sesaat Sehun menggenggam gelas berbahan pelastik itu. Membuat kurva di sudut kembar bibir Kris semakin meranjak naik. Meski Sehun tak kunjung menempelkan bibirnya pada batang sedotan, setidaknya Sehun masih mau menerima apa yang Kris harapkan.

"Hai."

Sapaan dengan suara begitu lembut menyapa sepasang lubang di daun telinga kembar Kris tiba-tiba. Ia menengadah ketika panas matahari terpayungi sosok bertubuh mungil yang tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Hai."

Itu Kris. Pemuda itu membalas sapaan dengan wajah dingin.

Sedang, perempuan yang hendak mengambil tempat di sebelah Kris terhenti ketika pasang pupilnya menangkap sosok kecil _Sehun._

"Kau masih tak bisa melupakannya Kris?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi jika ingin membahas masalah itu."

TaeYeon, nama perempuan itu, menghela nafas.

TaeYeon kemudian duduk di samping lain Kris. Ia menunduk. Inginnya ia memperbaikki apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi apa daya, ia selalu gagal untuk melakukannya. Ia tahu, pria yang menjadi adik satu-satunya itu harus ditangani secara perlahan. Namun ia muak, ia lelah jika harus terus menunggu dan membiarkan Kris melakukan hal yang semakin gila. Lebih dari menyetubuhi _Sehun_ mungkin apa lagi yang akan pemuda itu lakukan?

"Appa memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Ia bilang kau harus kembali mengurusi perusahaan." TaeYeon memulai.

Ia memejamkan mata ketika desau angin mengundang surai panjangnya ikut menari beralunan bersama gemuruh perasaannya yang tengah berkecamuk.

"Aku tidak ingin jika harus dipisahkan dengan Sehun."

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir bawah. "Tapi Sehun-"

"Terserah kau saja mau memanggilku seperti apa. Gila? Apa tak ada lagi julukan yang pantas aku dapat?!" Timpal Kris pedas. Suaranya meninggi. Rona Wajahnya merah padam. Ia menatap TaeYeon sengit.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, Noona."

Setelahnya tak ada lagi yang bersuara. TaeYeon masih bergeming di tempatnya, ia tak menghiraukan kalimat Kris yang terakhir. TaeYeon lantas bersembunyi dibalik teduhnya matahari, tak ingin memperlihatkan ketakutan yang semejak kejadian itu menyerang hati serta pikirannya kepada Kris. Percuma, mungkin hal itulah alasannya.

Sementara kilatan amarah terlukis jelas di tiap terkaan tatapan Kris yang mengalihkan irisnya ke arah Sehun yang masih diam.

Kris menunggu.

Pemuda itu masih diam menatap Sehun. Pun ketika bocah itu tak sama sekali melepas fokus pada karpet hijau di alas mereka, Kris masih menunggu.

Namun monokrom hitam di semburat langit mengusir teriknya matahari. Mengikis eksistensi cahaya itu perlahan. Saat _cup_ pelastik di tangan Sehun terjatuh dan menghujam rumput beralas tanah coklat di bawah bangku.

Menumpahkan seluruh cairannya dan menimbulkan cipratan ketika minuman di penuhi _bubble_ itu berhambur menjauhi wadah.

Kris membulat, ia terkejut bukan main. Amarah pemuda itu semakin naik.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar, Oh Sehun."

Dan hawa panassegera menyingkir ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan petuahnya. Saat kepulan kapas menghalangi nyaris seluruh terik matahari dan menyisakan sensasi dingin menyerang secara perlahan.

Musim panas telah berakhir.

Ketika Kris menyeret tubuh kecil Sehun meninggalkan taman dan buliran kristal menganak di garis pipi kembar TaeYeon.

...

_Jangan membuatku marah._

_Kekosongan menggerogoti saat kau tak pernah lagi membuatku merasa tenang._

_Kau seolah tak bernyawa._

_Kau selalu diam._

_Kau tak sehangat musim panas tahun lalu._

_Kau tau, hal demikianlah yang mengundang emosiku semakin tersulut._

_Ku rasa pandangan hina mereka sudah terlalu cukup untuk menjadi makan siangku._

_Jangan sampai kau juga._

_..._

Tirai plastik itu berkali-kali terhentak ketika angin terus menerobos. Samar udara di luar sana tak diizinkan pemilik kediaman untuk menyaksikan apa yang tuan rumah lakukan.

Setelah membanting tubuh kecil Sehun di atas ranjang, Kris beranjak. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menyelesaikan kemarahannya di atas ranjang bersama Sehun. Mengulum, menyesap, kemudian melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat bocah kecil itu.

Ini kebiasaannya. Kebiasaan yang dimulai sejak empat bulan terakhir pula. Sejak pertama kali ia tak lagi bisa mengontrol emosi dan berakhir dengan apa yang telah menjadi rutinitasnya kini. Ia selalu menyetubuhi bocah kecil itu hingga pikirannya kembali_ normal._

Namun saat tak disengaja, netranya menangkap sesuatu berbungkus kain putih di meja nakas di samping ranjang. Kris lantas beranjak mengambilnya. Dan membuka apa yang sebenarnya Tao berikan kemarin malam.

_De javu_.

Benda pipih mengkilap ditangannya bagai tak asing lagi.

Pisau tajam dengan noda kecoklatan membawa kilasan memori keruhnya berputar beberapa kali.

Membuat organ berdenyut di balik rusuknya bekerja semakin cepat.

Tangannya bergetar.

Keringat dinginpun terus bercucuran.

Ia tak dapat berpikir.

Ia menatap tubuh telanjang Sehun. Hingga tak sadar, ia lemparkan benda di tangannya tepat mengenai tubuh kecil itu.

...

"_Wu Fan-ge, aku merindukanmu_."

_Jangan. _

_Jangan seperti ini. _

_Ku mohon jangan dan jangan pernah sampai aku melakukannya. Aku sedang marah, kontrol emosiku tak lagi berpihak. Sudah cukup aku tersiksa dengan perasaan yang orang lain anggap menjijikan ini. Perasaan yang timbul tidak pada tempat semestinya._

_Aku berdosa._

_Orang tuaku benar._

_Teman-temanku benar._

_Mereka semua benar._

_Tentang cemoohan mereka terhadap apa yang terjadi. Semejak perasaan aneh ini singgah dan berujung pada orientasi seks yang menyimpang._

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkan tubuhmu. Aku menginginkan seorang bocah di bawah umur untuk menemani waktu tidur serta waktu bersantaiku._

_Aku menginginkanmu, Oh Sehun._

_Tapi cukup. Aku muak akan ejekan mereka. Aku benci desas-desus yang mereka umbar. Aku lelah menahan segala lemparan telur busuk mereka terhadap apa yang menjadi hak hidupku._

_Bahkan aku dibuang orang tuaku sendiri._

_Mereka menganggap bahwa di sini hanya aku yang bersalah. Hanya aku yang perlu mereka singkirkan._

_Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa kau juga bersalah?_

_Sikap manjamu, wajah manismu, kepolosan serta indah tubuhmu memaksa otakku untuk menyangkal bahwa sebenarnya perasaan ini adalah perasaan seorang pendosa besar._

_Dan pada saat dimana kau bergelayut di tungkai jenjangku manja, tidak pada waktu yang tepat. Kau memancing emosiku sampai batas. Aku dibuang, dihina, dikucilkan, bahkan sebelum aku melakukan hal lebih jauh padamu. Aku hanya berterus terang bahwa aku menyukai seorang yang polos sepertimu dan mereka sudah menganggapku benar-benar gila._

_Sampai saat kau semakin membuat nafsu birahiku memuncak._

_Aku menjamah tubuhmu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku menikmati apa yang sudah kubayar. Mereka sudah menendangku dan tidak salah jika aku juga mengotori masa depanmu._

_Di malam pertama udara menguarkan segala kemampuannya. Ketika kau masih betah dengan boneka yang aku berikan sebagai hadiah musim panas lalu. Aku menyetubuhimu di sini._

_Di tempat ini._

_Di saat kau masih tak tahu apa-apa._

_Ketika kau masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan._

_Ketika kau menatapku dengan buliran air mata._

_Dan kala itu pula aku mengakhiri semuanya._

_Saat itu, tepat ketika kesadaranku hilang dan detik jarum jam tak lagi terdengar, tak sengaja kudapati tubuhmu sudah tak lagi menghangat. Deru nafasmu tak lagi menguar bersama udara panas yang mengalun pelan. Kelopakmu menutup rapat. Bersama kepergianmu kau masih memeluk boneka yang menjadi teman mainmu jika aku sedang tidak ada._

_Boneka itu._

_Sosok keduamu._

_Sosok penggantimu._

_Sosok mati yang tak sengaja teraliri darahmu. Darah yang tak sengaja memenuhi rongga dari boneka itu ketika sebilah pisau kutemukan di tanganku. Meyakinkan kenyataan bahwa takdir telah memisahkan kita._

_Memberitahuku bahwa tanganku sendiri yang telah mengantar kepergianmu._

_Memberi delusi akan kehadiranmu melalui sosok boneka yang sempat menjadi hadiah terakhirmu._

_..._

Kris masih tak sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Pisau di tangannya tak mau berhenti.

Berkali-kali menyayat dan merobek tubuh kecil itu hingga Kris dapat menghirup aroma pekat yang menguar dari liquid merah yang terlukis jelas netra kembarnya mengucur deras.

Pikirannya sakit.

Kris tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia tak mengerti akan semuanya.

Dan pada akhirnya, pemuda itu jatuh di alam bawah sadar.

Memeluk tubuh berbahan kain yang tak lagi berbentuk bersama delusi aroma darah yang seakan memenuhi seluruh kekosongannya.

"Hunna.."

...

_Aku tak mengerti bagaimana waktu bisa merenggut nyawamu tanpa ku ketahui. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana tanganku menyakitimu hingga benar-benar membuatmu menghilang._

_Namun aku sadar. Aku tahu bagaimana tanganku bersama pisau sialan itu bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkanmu._

_Saat ku lakukan hal sama pada boneka itu._

_Semua tergambar jelas._

_Aku mengerti. _

_Emosiku tak terkendali hingga aku tak dapat mengingat semuanya. _

_Seperti sekarang._

_Saat aku menghujami boneka itu dengan pisau yang sama, yang telah membunuhmu. Saat berulang kali ku layangkan benda tajam ini tepat di tubuh tak berdayamu._

_Akupun tak mengingatnya._

_Orang lain sudah menganggapku gila._

_Karena.._

_Aku yang tak sadar. Bagaimana bisa selama kepergianmu, aku bersetubuh dengan _seorang_-_

_Boneka.._

_..._

**_Fin_**

_..._


End file.
